The New Girl
by Impala-Girl-19
Summary: The guys meet a new girl on a hunt, she's more than they bargained for, especially for Dean...But what's her secret?I'm a long time reader, first time writer. Keep up the good work guys!Rating gone up for later chapters just in case...
1. Chapter 1

I shivered slightly as I stalked through the undergrowth. Really should've worn more clothes, I thought. I was wearing my favorite black jeans with a scoop necked tight fitting black top and a short black leather jacket. I also cursed the fact that I had worn black stiletto ankle boots, instead of...oh; I don't know...construction boots?

I pushed my long dark hair out of my face. I was beginning to get pissed off. This demon was pissing me off. I had been following the damn thing through the South for nearly two weeks. My mind drifted back to my earlier encounter with it. It hadn't been pleasant. The damn thing had taken human form, and had attacked me when I was off guard. I'd had to call into a hospital to get stitches on my side where the bitch had slashed me with a knife. That was 10 days ago, and it had slowed me down. Now I had tracked it to this dense forest on the outskirts of a small farming town. What it was doing here, I didn't know. And I didn't want to find out. I just wanted to get rid of the thing so that I could relax.

Suddenly I heard a shout and a series of bangs.

'What the...' I shoved a branch out of my face and saw...lights. And heard voices. Male voices.

'_You have got to be kidding me...'_ I muttered, as I stepped forward. In front of me stood an old dwelling, its windows lit up. I could still hear shouting from inside.

Without waiting to hear more I rushed toward the old house and finding the door locked, stepped back and destroyed it with one kick of my heel. Bursting inside I ran towards the noise.

The scene was havoc.

The demon, which had forsaken its human casing as a pretty blonde and returned to its original form as a snarling, rotting..._thing_ was almost in the corner of the room facing away from me, advancing toward someone I could not see.

There were two other men in the room, one older; wearing a baseball cap and wildly flicking through the pages of a battered notebook (what Hunter doesn't know the Rituale Romanus by heart?) while a younger one with floppy black hair was throwing Holy water at it.

'DEAN!' he shouted as the creature hissed and growled. Apparently the Holy water was just pissing it off.

I stepped forward and without looking at either of the men, plunged my stake into its back, smiling as it disintegrated with a howl before me. I dusted my hands off and slid the stake into my leather belt, and turned to face the intruders that had messed up my hunt.

'Who the hell are you?' the older man asked, staring at me in shock. I looked from him to the younger one and saw him reaching for a vile of Holy water on the table beside him.

'Not thirsty, thanks' I said, smirking. Too late. Before I knew it he had thrown the contents in my direction.

I looked down to see it soaking through my top and leg of my jeans. Now I was really pissed.

'What the hell was that? I love this top! Damnit! You're getting the dry-cleaning bill!'

I looked up to find both of them staring at me in shock. The younger one spoke

'You're...'

'Human?' I interjected 'Yeah. Thanks for that burning observation. The question is - _who the hell are you?'_

I stared at them defiantly, but before either could speak a voice interrupted from behind me.

'Ahhh...little help here?'

I swung around to find the demons target sitting on the floor leaning against the wooden wall. He was young as well, and I could tell that he was Holy water Boy's brother. Probably older. Except that he had blue eyes, not brown. And short sandy colored hair. He was also handsome. Extremely so. They both were...he knocked me from my thoughts with a muttered

'Who the hell is the chick?'

A flash of anger at the word 'chick' and the next thing I knew I was pinning him to the wall with my heel.

'_Don't-call-me-chick' _I growled, releasing him when he seemed to choke a little. He stumbled to his feet, rubbing his neck, and joined the other two in staring at me. I rolled my eyes.

'What the hell is this? Haven't any of you ever laid eyes on a female before? Yes. I'm human. And my favorite black top is wet. And I just saved your asses. Well...' I added with another smirk, pointing to 'Dean' '...yours, mainly. Now why are you interfering with my hunt?' I threw my hands up on to my hips and stared at them.

'You're a...Hunter?' Dark Hair asked slowly looking unsure.

'No. I'm Julia Roberts. _Yes. I am a Hunter.'_

He stepped forward

'This is Bobby Singer...I'm Sam. Sam Winchester. And this is my brother, Dean. We're Hunters.'

I sighed 'Well that was painful. But thank you. The introductions were pleasant, if a little delayed' I shook my head and flipped my hair back again, feeling like a school teacher scolding her students.

'So why exactly did you try - badly, may I add - to kill my demon?'

'Oh, so you own the demons, now?' Dean had spoken and taken a step toward me.' You are just... _rude_! Have you looked at my neck!' He pulled his T shirt down to expose what looked like a red puncture mark where I had caught him with my heel. I made a face at him.

'Whatever' I muttered 'I'm outta here'.

'Wait!'

I heard the shout as I walked away from the house. I turned to find Sam behind me. He walked toward me slowly with a somewhat forced smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow. _What am I, Bambi?_

'Maybe we should talk…all of us...I mean, there's not many Hunters out there, especially your kind...'

He seemed flustered. Cute.

'I assume that by 'my kind' you mean of the female persuasion?'

He nodded slowly, as though he had no idea what to make of me.

'Fine. We'll talk. Lead the way'

He looked relieved and walked back into the old house.

'Where's Buffy the freakin' Vampire Slayer...Oh.There you are. I was missing your calming presence'.

Dean clapped his hands in mock joy as I re-entered. Sam raised his hands, stepping in between us as I made towards his brother.

'Whoa, guys. Hold up. We have some talking to do'

I stepped back, eyeing Dean with dislike. Hot as he certainly was, I'd like to break his nose.

Bobby pulled out chairs from the creaky table and we sat down. I shrugged off my leather jacket and lifted my eyes to see all three staring...at my chest. In fairness, though, Sam and Bobby had the decency to look away when they realized they were caught, whereas Dean just kept on staring, a wide grin on his face.

Swiftly I reached into my back pocket, grabbed my small silver dagger, and buried it violently on his chair, in between his spread legs.

'_JESUS!_ He roared, jumping and staring at me indignantly 'You be careful with that! What the hell is wrong with you?'

I pulled the dagger back and sheathed it before turning to stare at the other two. Bobby was staring at me in open mouthed horror while Sam was howling with laughter, pointing at Dean who had gone red.

'Dude!' he stormed 'that wasn't funny! That crazy..._girl_...just tried to stab me! _In the crotch!'_

''Bout time' I muttered, innocently picking at my nail. I looked up at Dean who was mouthing wordlessly and stuck my tongue out.

'Did you see-' he was off again, staring back and forth between his brother and I in outrage, but Sam - who had almost recovered from his laughing fit - interrupted

'Ok, guys. Come on.'

He turned to me 'So...want to tell us...about yourself?'

'Sure' I sat back in my chair 'Name's Abbi. I've been a hunter for a year and a half now, specialising in vampires and exorcisms. I've been following that demon for two weeks'

Sam nodded. 'Sorry about that. We just...came across it, things got a bit out of hand'

I bit back a sarcastic comment. I quite liked Sam. Shame his brother was a tool.

Bobby spoke at last.

'Who trained you?'

'I trained myself' I answered quietly, looking at him. He seemed to be an intelligent man. He nodded, understanding that it wasn't something that I was prepared to talk about.

'So can we get out of here now?' asked Dean impatiently, eyeing me like I was a wildcat ready to spring.

'Where are you headed next?' Sam asked

'Wherever .Not much of a planner.'

He nodded 'Would you...like to come with us? I mean-'

'Sam! She just tried to -'

'Shut up, Dean. What I was saying is that there's some pretty serious stuff going on a couple of hours from here. It would be easier with three of us'

I thought about it for a minute. I wasn't much of a team player...I had only ever hunted alone. But hey, I could leave whenever I wanted and I remembered that I had seen an amazing black Impala outside the house.

'Sure. I'll help out'.

'Amazing car. Sure it's his?'

I settled into the comfortably battered leather seats in the back of the Impala. Dean moved to open his mouth, but Sam put his hand up. After we had had another tussle outside the car involving me pinning him by his neck to the bonnet, Sam had separated us and forbidden us to speak to each other.

'Definitely his. Pretty much the only thing he loves' Dean smiled in satisfaction, stroking the steering wheel and giving me a filthy look in the mirror. He's sexy when he's angry, I thought, blowing him a kiss. His eyes opened wide and he stared at me, unable to work out what to do.

I rolled my eyes for about the hundredth time since I had met him and stared out of the window. It had begun to rain, and the drops pounded against the glass.

'So, Abbi...where are you from?' asked Sam, in an effort to be friendly. I looked up with a smile, one of the first since we had met.

'Bit of everywhere, really. I'm Irish by nationality. Grew up there, went to college there...then I moved to New York. And now I'm...a nomad, I guess'

'Do you always travel alone?' The next question startled me. I never really considered myself as being alone. I guess I had become used to it, ever since...I shook myself and looked up to realize Sam was looking back at me from the front seat.

'Are you alright?' he asked, sounding concerned. I nodded.

'Yeah, sure. Fine. Bit tired is all'

He smiled 'Here .Get some sleep'

He threw me back a blanket and I caught it, smiling my thanks. I lay it over myself, and relaxed. Before I knew it sleep had welcomed me into its folds.

**Four weeks later...**

I groaned as I dropped my bag on the floor of the old motel. My back hurt. My head hurt. My neck hurt. Everything hurt.

I limped toward the bathroom and immediately slipped off my jeans to inspect the damage. It wasn't too bad, but not great. The gash ran from my upper thigh almost to my knee and its edges had a burnt look.

_'Stupid cursed blade'_ I muttered. It had happened that day when we had been dealing with this spirit that had turned out to be exceptionally violent. I hadn't told Dean and Sam about my little injury, knowing they would want to bring me to a hospital.

We had grown quite close over the last few weeks; both seemed to be quite protective of me. Even Dean. We had resolved our difficulties, and truth be told, he wasn't that bad. Sure, he was cocky as hell and sometimes I wanted nothing more than to strangle him, but he was also incredibly brave and reliable in sticky situations. The brothers had a system - Sam was the one who tracked the demons, found the answers, and did the research (Dean hated libraries, sitting beside him in one for six hours straight listening to him complain was _not_ fun) and Dean would be the one to do most of the dirty work, such as fighting, breaking and entering, rescuing...I had to admit that he'd come through for me a few times. He was a good guy, and hanging out with the two of them was a lot of fun. Made a change from being alone all the time.

I stripped off completely and ran myself a hot bath. It helped hugely, the water calming and relaxing my wounds and aches.

When I got out I towel-dried my hair and stood in front of the mirror. My green eyes were half closed in exhaustion, and my normally pale skin looked decidedly pasty. I didn't have the energy to blow-dry my hair, so I pulled on a t-shirt and fell straight into bed.

'You guys want anything?'

Sam hopped out of the car and looked at us. Dean was driving and I was in the back seat, deciphering a Latin inscription we had come across the day before.

'Cheeseburger. And fries. And a coffee.' Dean answered, throwing him some cash. I looked up, and dug in my pocket pulling out some money and handing it to him.

'I'll have the same, thanks'.

Sam moved away toward the café.

'And pie! Get me some pie!'

Dean and I had shouted the words at the same time. Sam looked back and started to laugh, and then pushed his way through the glass doors. I looked at Dean and laughed. It was still funny now, even though it had been strange the first time it had happened. It would appear that we had more that a career choice in common.

'How you holding up back there with the Latin thing?' Dean asked, turning around in his seat. I nodded. 'Good. So far it dosen't say anything particularly strange'

I looked up to find him still staring at me.

'What?'

He shrugged. 'Nothing. You just…seem to know a lot about Latin'

I shrugged. 'Studied it in college.'

He grinned. 'Oh yeah. I forgot that you're a genius'

I laughed, and put the script to one side. Just then Sam came back and handed us our food.

'Guys, we gotta move. Some strange happenings in the next town'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

That night Dean and I patrolled the graveyard of a small town that seemed to have been experiencing unpleasantries when their dead relatives decided to come back to life.

'_Zombies…'_ muttered Dean, shaking his head.

'What?' I asked, looking up at him.

He shrugged. 'I don't know…just…zombies. Honestly.'

I laughed. 'You're a strange guy, Dean Winchester' I said.

'And you're so normal' he nudged me playfully with his shoulder. There was silence for a while.

'So…what exactly did you say you studied in college? Deciphering haunted Latin texts? The art of Exorcism?'

I looked up at him, surprised. Dean had never asked me about my education or past life before. Sam, sure, but not Dean. Sam had also been to college and studied law, and sometimes we would talk about how our lives had been before…this. But not Dean. He was a drop-out, and from what I heard from Sam, education wasn't high on his list of what he wanted in a woman.

I smiled, remembering days that seemed to have been a different life. 'Ancient History, Art, Mythology, Archaeology and Latin. Good days…'

Dean looked at me with a smile. 'So I take it that you enjoyed college, then?'

I looked up at him and nodded. 'Yeah. It was fantastic. I loved what I studied. And my friends…I'd almost forgotten what it was like to have friends'

'Why'd you move here?'

I breathed in slowly. It looked like I couldn't avoid the past details of my life any longer. I paused.

'My…brother…he got a job here…my parents died when I was younger, so when I graduated, we decided to move. He owned this amazing bar in New York, and I had a job at the National History Museum…that was before…' I paused again, and closed my eyes, trying to block out the images.

'Abbi, what is a girl like you doing Hunting? Alone? You're educated, you had a job that you loved…what happened?' his voice was quiet.

I began to speak quietly, my brain numb.

'My Dad was a Hunter. Europe, mostly. When he died he passed it on to my brother. Jas loved it…he was am amazing Hunter. When I finished college he wanted to make a new start, so we moved. I remember the day he told me the truth about Dad…I thought he was nuts. Jas hunted mainly in New York City, there's quite a few vampires there. And he trained me in just so that I would be safe…he never wanted this for me' I choked back a sob. Dean turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

'Your brother…' he said softly, his usually bright eyes almost dark. I could tell that he was thinking about what he would do if anything ever happened to Sam.

'They broke into our apartment…there were so many of them…Jas…didn't make it'

Tears ran down my cheeks and Dean pulled me close, hugging me tight.

'I'm so sorry, Abbi…' he whispered as he held me. I felt so safe right then in his arms, safer that I had felt in a long time. After a couple of minutes I stepped back, and wiped my eyes.

'It's ok…sorry…I just haven't really talked about it since it happened' I smiled sadly at Dean and he reached over and wiped away my tears with his thumbs. We were so close that our bodies were touching and I felt something that I'd never felt before. We stayed like that for a few moments and then Sam's voice broke in.

That night we dragged ourselves up the stairs of the old motel to our rooms, worse for the wear. We had been ambushed in the grave yard by a couple of the Undead, and had made a close escape. Sam had gotten himself a busted lip, while Dean had a long gash along his jaw. I was covered in bruises and scrapes. After I had showered and changed into a pair of baggy pajama pants and a tank top, I threw on some socks and headed for the boys room. I walked in to see that Sam was in the shower, while Dean was lying on his bed, groaning. I smiled.

'Hey. Lookin' pretty bad there'

He looked up in surprise, not realizing I had come in.

'Hey…you had a shower' he sounded strange and he just looked at me. I suddenly felt self-conscious; usually I was dressed up and made up when I was around him. I pulled my navel-skimming top down a little.

'Are you ok?' I asked, seeing that he hadn't cleaned up the wound.

'Yeah, fine...'

I rolled my eyes. He was such an alpha male, wanted no help from anybody.

'Obviously' I muttered and walked over to the bed, sitting beside him. I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a couple of tissues.

'Let me look at that' I said simply, moving my hand toward his jaw.

He nodded slowly and sat up. I moved closer to him, and started to clean up the dried blood.

When I was done I smoothed my fingers over the wound feeling stubble under them, suddenly wanting to touch him. To my surprise he didn't move away, but closed his eyes slightly and breathed out slowly. I started inwardly as I realized that I wanted nothing more than to kiss him…I probably would have if Sam hadn't come out of the bathroom, hair still wet from the shower. I gasped slightly and moved away, and Dean's eyes opened suddenly. Sam looked embarrassed.

'Are you guys alright? Am I interrupting anything…?'

I shook my head quickly, realizing that now both brothers had their eyes on me.

'No, I just…came in to see if you guys were ok'

Sam smiled. 'Thanks…feel better now. Shower did me good'

I touched Dean's leg lightly and gave Sam a hug and I went back to my room.

I didn't get any sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

'I can't believe that you're actually hunting with these guys...I mean, you don't really play well with other kids. You kinda just kick them in the face and run away'

'I tried that already, remember?'

We both laughed. I was on the phone to my best friend Angela. She was a writer in New York, I'd met her when I'd moved and she'd been the one that kept me sane when Jas died. After it had happened I had told her the truth about Jas and I, and what we did. After repeated 'Oh my gods' and offering to accompany me to psychotherapy, she had accepted it as fact and was my only friend in the world till I met Sam and Dean.

'Tell me again how hot they are...especially Dean.He sounds delicious'

I blushed. I really shouldn't have told her my thoughts on the older Winchester's physical appearance. And voice...and eyes...

'Yeah, they're ok. Sure. They're cute.'

'Honey,that is not what you told me a couple of weeks ago. What was that you said about one of them having the type of eyes that could 'melt your heart if you had one'?!'

I rolled my eyes. 'Ok, fine. He's...gorgeous. But we work together. Like in a office. Except its an Impala. And I'm good friends with his brother. Who is so your type, I might add'

Angela sighed. 'But when am I going to meet these hot guys? I mean, seriously.If they're not assholes,they're Vampire Slayers'

'Not explicitly. We kill demons and spirits too'

I could hear Angela laugh 'Thanks, Sweetie.Nice CV you got there. So...' her voice lowered

'Have your told them about your..._thing _yet?'

I breathed out slowly. I knew she was going to ask.

'Ange, I love you, but...these guys had it bad believing that I was a lone female Hunter.

Imagine if I told them I was a witch too.'


	3. Chapter 3

That night we had dinner in an actual restaraunt, instead of a diner. The food was good, we drank way too much and it was the most fun we'd had in a long time. Sam was mortified at the fact that Dean flirted with all the waitresses. Even though I knew it was just the way he was and that he was ony kidding, it really got to me. I could see them in a corner, giggling, whispering and pointing to him. The gorgeous guy with the blue eyes and the knee-trembler of a grin.

'We did good work the last few weeks, guys' said Sam, taking a swig of his beer.

Dean laughed.

'Maybe teaming up wasn't such a bad idea after all. I mean we had our rough spots, what with Abbi constantly spearing me with her heel, but hey'

I looked up at him and smiled apologetically.

'Guys, I really enjoy hanging out with you. I kinda thought I'd always be alone..thanks' I smiled at them and Sam reached over and put his hand over mine.

'Hey' he said softly 'We're a team. No one's alone' To my embaressment, I felt tears in my eyes and both of the Winchesters suddenly jumped up and grabbed me in a massive bear hug. I burst out laughing, and so did the restaraunt.

'Great.Now they think Sam and I are your gays' muttered Dean.

That night in bed I thought again about what Angela had said. She was the only person who had known my secret, except for Jas.

I had always known there was something different about me when I was younger, like I could make small things happen by just thinking about them. Nothing serious, like say if I wished it would rain. It would rain. Not the most exciting example.

By the time I was eighteen and in college, I hadn't experianced anything strange in a couple of years and put it down to a childs imagination. One day I visited a psychic with my best friend in Temple Bar in Dublin. She had got the usual 'married-by-26-two-kids-happy-life' scenario. When the old woman had taken my hands in hers, she suddenly jumped back, dropping them as if they were molten hot.

'Child...' she whispered 'you don't know, do you?'

I had kind of freaked out and gotten up to leave, but she grabbed my arm.

'Your powers are the strongest I have ever come in contact with in one so young. You must use them or they will consume you. One day you will rip the barrier that separates the living from the dead'

I had ran out of there as fast as possible.

When I had told Jas, to my surprise he nodded solemnly. The he told me that our great grandmother had been a witch, and that since she had died no one in our family had showed signs of having the power. Until me.

After accepting my powers, I immersed myself in the art of witch craft. To my surprise, my powers which had started out as menial grew stronger by the day. Sometimes they scared me.

Sometimes they still scared me.

I couldnt tell the guys. Especially not Dean. He hated the supernatural, and all kinds of 'hocus-pocus', as he called it. I couldn''t bear him hating me.


	4. Chapter 4

I quit a year ago. But every once in a while, I have a day that necessitates a trip down memory lane...

I sighed as I breathed out, watching the grey plume of smoke rise in front of me,savouring it. I had snuck out of my room in the motel to the garden out back (if that's what they were calling it...planting burnt - out cars now, are we?) I knew that if Sam or Dean caught me, I'd be in for it. Just then some branches snapped behind me.

'For God's sake...' I muttered, quickly stubbing out the cigarette, ready to defend my self if it was one of them.

'You promised me you had quit'

The familiar voice floated from the darkest corner of the yard. I breathed out in relief.

'John...you scared me. What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?'

'Sorry. Forgot' He stepped out of the shadows and I smiled, he held his hands forward and we hugged tightly.

'How you been keeping, little girl?' he asked softly, looking concerned.

I shrugged 'Not bad. You? Arthiritis setting in yet?'

He laughed and ruffled my hair. He was the only one that could get away with ruffling my hair.

'Cheeky. What are you chasing this time?'

'Unicorns. It's bad...got hit with a _moonbeam _yesterday'

He laughed. We had started walking slowly toward the motel and I could see him now. He looked tired. His blue eyes were darker than usual and salt and pepper stubble was a result of days at a time on the road, sleeping in his truck. He was a tall, well-built man with a kind expressive face. He had a heart of gold and a wit to match. He was the closest I had to family since Jas had died.

John was the reason I was still alive. He was a Hunter and had met Jas in New York when they had ended up working a job together. His wife had been killed by a demon when his sons were young, and thats the reason he became a Hunter. One of his sons was in college, while the other one seemed to be a bit of everything.They were sort of unofficial Hunters too, but I had never met them. He used to stay with Jas and I whenever he was in town, and was like an Uncle to me. He had looked out for us from the minute we had met. He had been there the night Jas had died, but hadn't managed to save him, even though he had fought tooth and nail for me. It haunted him. He had tried to get me to stay in New York, instead of becoming a fully fledged Hunter, but I couldn't. He always found me every few weeks or so, but I hadn't seen him in over a month.

We were still talking about the last job we had done together when I reached my door. I turned around.

'Hey, guess what?'

He smiled 'What?'

'I found some other kids to play with'

He looked hugely surprised. 'Well this I have to see' he muttered and I lead him down the corridor to Sam and Deans room.

I knocked, but got no answer so walked in. Their room had a balcony and I could hear them talking out there.

'Guys! I have a friend I want you to meet!'

I heard them getting up. Dean came in.

'Dean, this is J - '

_'Dad?'_ Deans eyes had opened in shock and he stood there mouthing wordlessly. Sam came in and did the same. I stared at them.

'Guys, what the f - '

Before I knew it, both of them had run forward and all three were hugging each other tightly. John looked speechless, for the first time since I had met him.

A minute or so later,my head was spinning. I had no idea what had just happened.

Dean was standing in between John and I.

'Dad...you...Abbi...what the hell?...How do you...?'


	5. Chapter 5

I had no idea what had just happened. I turned to John who was staring at the boys like they were ghosts.

'You're their..._Dad?'_

'You know Abbi?' they asked at the same time I had spoken.

I looked at John and flopped onto the bed. This was wierd. How did I not know? Dean had his eyes...

'Dad! Whats going on?' Sam looked utterly shocked. Dean's eyes widened as he stared at us...

'You're not...you didn't..please tell

me you're not...'

I sighed. 'Relax, Dean. No we're not. And didn't.'

John sat beside me on the bed. he rubbed his hands over his eyes.

'Boys, I'm sorry...I didn't know you were...hunting together.'

'We're _friends, _Dad' Sam raised his eyebrows. 'Want to tell us how you know each other?'

'And _how well?' _Dean looked...worried.

'Dean, can you get your mind out of the gutter _for one minute?'_ Sam shouted. John put is hands up. 'Boys, calm down. I'll tell you everything'

Twenty minutes later he had. All of us were sitting and the guys had actually stayed silent, even Dean, whose expression changed to one of relief when he realised that John was like family to me and not anything else.

'You never told us about this' Sam said quietly, looking at John.

'I know' he said 'I just didnt think it was something that you would need to know'

They nodded.

'Your Dad saved my life' I said softly,looking at the ground. 'If he hadnt been there that night, I'd be dead. Or a blood-sucker'.

'I didn't save Jas'

John had his head in his hands. 'You wouldn't be doing this now if I had. You'd still have your job, friends...Jake'

'John, stop' I said firmly. 'You did everything you could. I would never blame you for Jason's death. I blame them.'

He nodded and smiled weakly

'Thank you'.

There was a silence for a second and then he spoke again.

'You never told me how you guys met'

Sam laughed and looked at Dean, obviously remembering our prior difficulties.

'She's dangerous' muttered Dean. We told John about the night in the forest and he cracked up laughing when Sam told him about me almost impaling Dean.

'You haven't change, little girl' he said, throwing an arm around me affectionately. We all laughed.

Later that night I headed to my room. John was going to stay with the boys. As I was brushing my teeth I heard a knock on my door.

'Come in, it's open!'

Dean poked his head around the door and entered.

'Hey.'

'Hey you' I answered smiling, coming out of the bathroom. 'Sit down'.

He smiled and sat on the bed. I sat beside him.

'Strange, right?' I said with a laugh. He nodded. 'Yeah...'

'You ok?' I asked, putting a hand on his leg. He shrugged.

'Sure. I just...' he paused.

'Dad was talking about you. How you were...before. Your job...life. He said you left it all overnight. Even your boyfriend'

I sighed. 'Yeah...I had more important things to do, I guess.'

'Did you love him? Jake, I mean?'

The question surprised me. I thought for a second before answering.

'No. At one point I thought I did...but I know now that I didn't. And he certainly didn't love me.'

Dean looked up at me seriously.

'He's an idiot'

My mouth opened a little. I tried to force a smile.

'We were too different. Jake was from a family with money. Big house in the city, holidays in the Hampton...I think I embaressed him. The things I spoke about, the way I look, my friends...'

I looked down remembering the pain I had felt when I had realised that my seemingly perfect boyfriend hadn't cared about me.

'_The way you look? I could kick his ass...' _Dean growled.

I smiled. 'Well, yeah. I mean, he would always be bringing me to these functions his Dad's company held, and he would always have his secretary send me the dress and jewellery I was to wear. He wanted me to dress like the other rich girls he went out with, a Chanel two-piece and pearls. He suggested that I dye my hair blonde' I laughed as I remembered how I had almost did it until Angela had gone nuts and stopped me.

'Why'd you go out with him?'

I shrugged. 'I don't know...I guess...my Dad died when I was young, Jas was all I had. I...always thought I'd meet someone who would...protect me, I guess. And I didnt want to be alone'

I felt pathetic telling Dean this. The person I was describing wasn't the one he knew.

'You're beautiful just the way you are...and you know I'll...Sammy and me..we'll protect you. Always'

He got up and suddenly, although he had just thought of it pressed a kiss to my hair. I looked up at him,not knowing what to say...it was then that I realised that I wanted him to be the one that would always be with me, and protect me. I wanted him to see me as more than a friend...I wanted to kiss him so bad...

'G'night' he smiled and closed the door behind him.

'I love you' I whispered. He didn't hear me. I didn't know if he ever would.


	6. Chapter 6

'Dude, you are so gay'

Dean sighed as he saw watched Sam curse at his crinkled T-shirt.

'Dean, being aware of personal appearance does not make some one gay' I muttered as I sat on the bed flicking through what would appear to be a chick-lit novel from the '80's.

'_She groaned as he stroked her through her flimsy shirt_, _his touch setting a passionate fire to her golden skin. She could feel the throb of his -_-' I read aloud from the book, smirking.

'Stop! What the hell is that crap! Don't read Sam's books aloud!' Dean shouted, outraged.

'Jeez.Lighten up. What are you, a nun?'

He made a face at me and continued shoving his clothes into a bag.

I was glad that we had gotten back to our usual routine after the other night. It was easier when we bickered and I didn't have to face what I felt, so I had been irritating him constantly since John had left the previous day.

'Sam, mind if I check my e-mail on your lap-top?' I asked getting up off the bed.

'Sure'

I sat down, waiting for the internet to connect.

'How come you let Abbi use it and I can't? '_No, Dean! Don't touch my computer'_' Dean protested, mimicking him in a high pitched voice.

Sam rolled his eyes 'You can't use computers, Dean! And all you do is look up cars and porn!'

'And you're technologically retarded' I added.

'You're a bitch'

'Dean! Shut the hell up! What is going on with you two today? You've been fighting since Dad left!' Sam walked over, pulling on his t-shirt. 'I'm sick of this crap! Can you get along for one minute?'

'She started it!'

'Yeah right Dean, what ever.'

'Grow up,both of you!' Sam walked out of the room slamming the door.

'_Now look what you did_' I muttered, staring at the screen.

''Can you give it a rest?' he shouted, looking angrier than I was prepared for.

I started 'What's your problem? We fight.Always have. Since when does it upset you? Who's acting gay now!'

He walked over to me. I stood up to face him. His lips were inches from mine, and his bright eyes were blazing furiously. He opened his mouth to speak and then shut it.

'Fine. I'm sorry'

I shrugged. 'Me too'.

We both stood there looking at each other. Although I'd never experianced sexual tension before, I guessed this was it

'We should go find Sam' his voice was husky as he spoke. I nodded and walked past him, brushing his body with mine unintentionally.

It was gonna be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

'God...' I muttered and pressed my fingers firmly to both of my temples, closing my eyes.

'You ok?' Dean looked at me through the rear view mirror, his expression worried.

'Mmm...' I clenched my eyes shut as fireworks exploded in my head, blurring my vision...

'Abbi...Abbi!' I looked up to see Dean crouched beside me in the back of the car, his hands

on my shoulders. I blinked in confusion. The car was pulled over at the roadside. Sam was

turned around in the passenger seat, looking concerned.

'Sammy, do something!'

'Dean, what do you want me to do?I'm not a doctor!Abbi, you want some aspirin?'

I shook my head, worsening the pain.

This was totally my fault. Always happened when I didnt use my powers for weeks at a time. The pressure just builds up in the form of nasty migraines.It had been over a month now, ever since I had met the Winchesters.

I began to feel nauseaus.

'I need some air' I muttered. Dean nodded and helped me out of the car. I stumbled and he caught my arm. I was begining to panic.

I caught sight of a small tree nearby and held my hands out, concentrating. I was in so much pain I never even thought about the repercussions of displaying my powers in front of the guys. I muttered an incantation and stretched my fingers toward the sapling. Blue flame engulfed it and it burnt out as quickly as it had started. I went light headed and swayed a little. I turned around.

Dean was looking at me with an expression of horrification on his face, as though he had no idea who I was.

'_I'm sorry'_ I whispered before falling into a dead faint.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in a dark room. I shook my head slightly trying to judge the pain. There was still a shadow of it lingering around my temples but nothing like I had experianced in the car. Feeling around me groggily I realised I was in a bed. I made out the shape of a bedside lamp to my left and switched it on flooding the room with soft light. The motel room was by far one of the most pleasant I had been in during the last couple of weeks. I dragged myself from the bed and undressed slowly, heading from the bathroom. I showered and changed into a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. When I looked in the mirror my reflection was pale. Suddenly I noticed a small note stuck to the corner of the glass.

'_We're across the hall - Sam.'_

My mind flooded with dread at having to explain my self to the Winchester brothers. If they would even talk to me. I thought back to the expression on Dean's face before I had passed out. Like he didn't know me.

I breathed in deeply and headed across the hall.

I sighed in relief when after the second knock Sam's voice told me to come in.

The room was darkened, lit only by a small lamp identical to mine and the light of Sams laptop which he was hunched over. Dean was lying on his bed, his ipod earphones blaring Metallica at full volume.

Sam looked up.

'Hey...how you feelin'?'

I shrugged and smiled weakly.

'Ok, I guess...thanks for bringing me to my room...'

He nodded and smiled. 'Hey, no problem. You were totally passed out...'

There was a heavy silence before he got up and gestured for me to sit. I did and he sat on the edge of his bed. I rubbed my hands over my face.

'I'm so sorry...I should've told you guys before...'

Suddenly Dean sat up, switching off his ipod.

'_Told us what, exactly?'_

I was startled by the cold tone of his voice. He had never spoken to me like that before, not even when we had first met.

'Dean...'

He looked away from me, pointedly staring at the wall. I turned to Sam who signalled for me to continue and ignore his brother.

'Have you ever met anyone with The Gift before?'

He shook his head, looking lost. I shrugged.

'That's OK. Neither have I. Except for me that is.' I sighed and continued.

'I have it. Basically it means that I have...powers that other people don't. It's kind of hereditary but I'm the only one in the family since my great grandmother to posess it.I guess in common terms it means that I'm...a witch.'

Sam's eyes widened.

'Hold on a minute' he said, raising his hands

'Seriously? A witch? I mean I can't explain what happened out there but...'

I forced a smile.

'Basically...'

'So...what can you do with these...powers?'

'A lot of things, I guess...spells, incantations...all that stuff. If I dont use them they take over and the pain is...unbearable. That's why I had to use them'

There was another silence before Dean muttered something and stormed out of the room.

'Dean-' I called after him but my words were lost to the sound of the door slamming behind him. I dropped my head into my hands, threatening tears stinging my eyelids.

'Abbi...ignore him, he just needs time...'

'_I'm so sorry' _I said brokenly I was just so afraid to tell you...'

Sam got up from the bed and came over to put his arms around me.

'Its OK' he said 'I get it. I don't care what powers you have, you're still you. Dean...he'll come around'.

I nodded, hoping he was right.


	9. Chapter 9

I sighed in frustration. I had looked everywhere for him but he was nowhere to be found. I looked around the busy bar that was next door to the motel in search for him.

Nothing.

I walked outside into the cool air. He had been gone for over an hour and a half and I was beginning to worry. Just as I was about to call Sam to help me find his brother, I saw him sitting on the side steps of the motel. I'd never even checked there.

I walked over slowly, pushing my cold hands into the pockets of my short leather jacket. When I was beside him he didn't look up, just stared ahead with an unreadable expression darkening his features. I sat beside him on the concrete step before speaking.

'Dean - I'm _sorry_. I should've told you. I made a bad call and I'm _sorry._ You have to talk to me sometime.'

'No I don't' he muttered still not looking at me. 'Do you mind? I came out here to be alone, in case you didn't notice. Suppose you can read my mind as well as all that other crap you can do'

'Do you think I wanted this to happen?' I asked loudly, my voice raised in anger to mask the hurt I felt at his words. 'Do you think this is _easy _for me? That I _asked _for this? You don't know anything so don't you dare talk to me like that! You get to go around being the hero killing all the bad unatural things whereas I feel like one of them!_ You have no idea what this is like for me!'_ Tears had built up in my eyes and I got up and stormed back inside.

Once inside I ran to my room and began blindly shoving my stuff in to my bag. I could'nt be around him if he was going to treat me like this, I could'nt...The only thing I knew how to do in a situation like this was exactly what I had done almost two years ago in New York - run away.

'_I'll forget about them' _I told myself fiercely '_I'll forget about him'._

Five minutes later I was packed. I threw some money on the bed to pay for the room and closed the door quietly behind me so as not to alert Sam in the opposite room. I could'nt bear to go and say goodbye to him. I'd call him when I got to the next state.

Outside the realisation hit that I was in the middle of nowhere on a highway with no mode of transport. I almost screamed in frustration and kept walking down the dark road.


	10. Chapter 10

'_Coward'_

The voice inside my head had been saying the word over and over for two hours as I walked. I shook my head trying to dispell it but that one word remained.

'_Shut up, shut up, shut up' _I muttered to myself, trying not to cry again, even though I did'nt think I had any more tears in me as I had been crying since I had left the motel.

My legs were beginning to ache, and I was thirsty as hell. Although I knew what I was doing was weak and a mistake, I could'nt go back now.

I wondered if they had even noticed I was gone yet. Sam most likely had, and he was probably worried sick. Dean probably didn't even care.

I heard a rustle in the trees to my left and started. I stopped and my breathing quickened in fear.

Silence.

I sighed in relief.

'_Get a grip.'_ I muttered to myself _'It's probably just a bird'._

I kept on walking, and held on to a tune in my head to keep me occupied. Some stupid heavy rock song that Dean always listened to in the car...

I heard the rustling again and stopped. I turned around just in time to see three human forms approaching me from behind before one of the punched me and blackness overcame my vision.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gasped as I awoke, trying to get some air into my lungs. My head throbbed painfully where I had been hit and I felt nauseous from the blow.

I realised that was kneeling on a cold damp floor, my hands tied to something above my head. A gag had been shoved in my mouth so that I couldn't scream. I mustered all my energy to try and come up with an incantation to sever the ropes but I was so worn out and groggy that nothing happened.

Panic took over. Who had done this? Humans? Or something in my line of business...I racked my brain to think of any entities that I had pissed off lately that might be behind this but came up blank. I struggled to free myself but my efforts were futile. Whoever it was damn sure knew how to tie a knot.

Suddenly a door opened somewhere and heavy footsteps came toward me. A rotten stench reached my nose and I gagged. When I looked up again someone was crouched right in front of my face. My vision had began to adjust to the dark and I tried to make out who it was.

'Well would you look at what the cats dragged in'

The deep growling voice was so familiar...

'Who the hell are you?' I asked roughly, straining again at the ropes 'What do you want?'

'Well, well...hardly the way to talk to an old friend' said the voice before striking a match to illuminate his face.

Heavy bearded features surrounding black eyes met my gaze and I choked back a scream.

'_Marcus...but you're - '_

'Dead? Not quite, my pretty. But almost. Your friend John Winchester almost finished me off that night in his heroic attempt to save you. So how have you been these last few...what is it now? Two years?We really shoud keep in contact more regularly'

_'You bastard' _I hissed _'I swear to God I'll finish you if its the last thing I do!'_

He laughed loudly before stopping abruptly and grabbing me by the chin.

''I don't think so' he spat back 'Do you realise how many of my men I lost that night? No, no...It shall be me that finishes _you, _my dear'

He got up and headed for the door. Before leaving he turned around.

'By the way, I really enjoyed Jason's funeral. Closed casket, though. What a shame. It really did pain me to mess up that handsome face and slit his throat'

I gasped and began to cry out of sheer anger.

'_I'll kill you!' _I screamed '_I will kill you and everybody you ever cared about!'_

He laughed again and shut the door, leaving me in darkness as I screamed after him.


	11. Chapter 11

'_Shit!'_ I gave up on my struggle of trying to free my self from the ropes. It had taken me a while to recover from the shock of realising Marcus was my captor.

He had been the one that had murdered Jason in front of me. But I was sure he was dead, thanks to John. Apparently not.

At the back of my mind I prayed that Sam and Dean would come looking for me. The full extent of my stupidity at taking off on my own had hit me. Marcus must have been following me the whole time.

I wasn't sure how long I had been tied up. My throat was completely dry and I kept having to stop myself from gagging.

I had been drifting in and out of consciousness and felt as though if I stood I would collapse.

I was on own. There was no way I was going to let Marcus kill me. I would gut him like an animal for what he had done to Jas.

I didnt hear the door open when it did. Marcus walked in, laughing at my useless attempts to free myself.

'_Screw you, you neanderthal'_ I muttered through my teeth.

'Somebody had better learn some manners. Fast. Because I've had enough of you taking up my spare room so I guess this is the end of the road for you and me, sadly.'

He stood in front of me and flicked a switchknife from his pocket, holding it under my throat. I was terrified but forced myself not to shake.

'_Don't show any weakness'_

'I'm going to enjoy tearing up your pretty little face' he said dangerously pressing the knife till it cut into my skin.

I suddenly realised that I had no way out of this. He really was going to kill me.

I thought of Dean and Sam and tears welled up in my eyes. Marcus laughed. He pushed the blade harder and harder...

Suddely there was a bang and the door flew open. I didn't know what was going on and gasped and shut mu eyes when a shot rang through the air. A heavy weight fell on me and I realised that it was Marcus. I screamed hysterically and fought to get him off me...

Someone dragged the body away. And terrified, I dragged at my bonds.

'_Abbi!_ It's us!'

I stopped and looked up. I almost became hysterical again when I saw the two Winchesters standing in front of me.

'Oh my God...I thought...' I began to cry, my body shaking from the terror I had felt.

Before I knew what was going on Dean had stepped forward and was trying to detatch me from the ceiling hook I was tied to. He growled in frustration and slipped his head through my tied hands so that my arms were around his neck, and lifted me up. I clung to him and sobbed.

'_It's ok, honey' _he whispered holding me tight _'I'm here'_.

I nodded but had no energy to answer.


	12. Chapter 12

'_Do you have to eat that in here?It freakin' stinks'_

_'I'll eat where ever the hell I want to eat!And it does not stink!'_

_'God Dean, you can be so ignorant sometimes, can't you just-'_

_'Will you shut the hell up?You're gonna wake her!'_

My eyes fluttered open and I took in the surrounding motel. Dean and Sam were sitting in the corner. Sam was waving his hand in front of his face as Dean worked his way through a huge cheese burger and a beer. Sam took a swig of his in obvious disgust, muttering something.

'You guys would make terrible doctors' I commented sitting up. At once they were both on their feet, crowding around the bed.

'Are you ok?'

'Does your neck hurt, want some painkillers?

'You hungry?'

'Dean, can you give her space to breathe?'

Dean was crouched over me, his face strained with worry, his eyes roving over me for any more obvious injuries.

I shook my head and smiled. 'Guys, I'm _fine_, honestly. Thanks to you'

Sam nodded, satisfied that I was ok.

'You hungry?' he asked 'Can I drive somewhere and get you something?'

I shook my head, ignoring my rumbling insides. 'No, no, its fine' I answered. Sam looked at me seriously

'Abbi, you havent eaten for nearly twenty hours. I'm gonna get you something. Back soon'

'Thanks, Sam' I answered with a smile. He smiled back and grabbed his jacket heading out the door.

When the door closed there was a heavy silence between Dean and I. I looked up at him to find him looking back at me. I tried to smile, finding it difficult. I so was ashamed of running away earlier...

'You sure you're OK?' he asked, his voice concerned. I nodded wordlessly. He nodded slowly, not taking his eyes from mine. At once we both went to speak.

'You go first' I said with a smile. He sat slowly on the bed beside me.

'Abbi...I-I'm sorry about the way I was when you told us. It was...awful. I'm embaressed. And for what I said outside, I didnt mean it...'

'Dean...' I tapped him on the shoulder so that he looked at me. 'It's OK, honestly. I really should have told you guys...it was just hard...and I'm sorry I took off...that was stupid'

'Damn straight' he muttered 'But I guess it was sorta my fault...totally my fault...I was just mad at myself because it was like I had made you feel like you could'nt tell me stuff...I don't want it to be like that'

I nodded and offered my hand.

'No more secrets?' I asked with a smile. He laughed and shook my hand. He lifted his hand and touched the underside of my chin gently where Marcus had broken my skin with the switchblade.

'I'm just glad you're alright...if anything had happened to you I would never forgive myself'

I found that I was unable to speak. In my head I knew that this would probably be a good time to tell him how I felt but my voice had disappeared. Instead I moved closer to him, leaning on his chest and curling my legs up.

'Thankyou for saving me' I whispered softly, savouring the feel of his skin on mine and his scent of colonge, leather and something that was unique to him.

He drew both of his arms around me and kissed the side of my head.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes and then Sam re-entered with dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

'You sure you're up to this? I mean, if you want to stay here, Sam, Bobby and I will go kill the nasty soul-stealing demon'

'Dean, I'm good. It's been like a week now and we've done nothing but sit around in the motel watching movies. And as much as I enjoyed it, I'm in the mood to kick some demon ass right about now'

He nodded and continued throwing our stuff into the boot of the Impala on top of his

impressive collection of weapons.

Sam appeared from the direction of the reception.

'You guys ready to go? It's about a three hour drive'

'Let's go' I answered with a bright smile and jumped into the front seat. In honour of my getting better after nearly a week of forced bedrest, Sam was letting me ride shotgun. Dean hopped into the drivers seat, started the engine, switched on AC/DC at full volume and screeched the car out of the parking lot.

Bobby spread the map out in front of us and pointed to a small patch of land in the middle.

'That's where it seems to...well, live,I guess.'

'That's a disused...cemetary...' said Sam looking up at us.

'And that's not creepy at all' muttered Dean, raising an eyebrow.

'I fell like we're the friggin' Ghost Busters' I added, checking my leather belt for my stake,dagger and a small intricately designed gun that Dean had given me earlier.

'Can we at least eat before we go?' asked Dean looking around, out stretching his hands.

'I swear to God, if you keep eating cheeseburgers you're gonna have a heart attack' I muttered.


	14. Chapter 14

'Looks like our thieving friend isnt home' observed Dean as we walked around the cemetary.

'You feeling anything?' he asked me in reference to my powers. I shook my head slowly.

'I don't know, exactly...I mean, I'm getting something but its like nothing I've ever come across before...its wierd...'

'Strangely enough' he muttered, looking around.

I couldn't shake the feeling I had. I had no idea what it even was...I couldn't even tell if it was coming from me or the demon...it was just this feeling of cold dread that was enveloping my insides, and I didn't know why...

An hour and a half later we met back in the centre of the cemetary.

Still nothing.

'This is friggin' ridiculous!' shouted Dean into the blackness. 'I feel like Buffy the freakin' Vampire Slayer...Jesus...'

'You're not as pretty as Buffy' I joked, poking him lightly. He shrugged.

'She's not that hot. Blondes don't really do it for me anymore'

I was glad that it was dark so that he couldn't see me blush, even though I knew his comment wasn't directed at me.

Just then Sam and Bobby appeared from the right.

'Anything?' I asked

Both shook their heads. Bobby leaned against the headstone across from the tombstone Dean and I were sitting on. Sam paced back and forward, muttering to himself.

I looked around nervously. I just couldn't put my finger on the wierd feeling I was experiancing...

'You OK?' I started and looked up to find Dean looking at me, his expression worried.

_'Somethings wrong...' _I whispered '_I just know it'_

'Hey, its OK' he said putting an arm around my shoulders. Just then I heard something and my head shot up. My senses flared and I knew She was coming.

'She's here' I said quietly, staring at the dark clump of trees behind Sam and Bobby.

Dean looked startled. 'Abbi...who?Who's she?'

'_She _is the cats mother. I do have names, you know. But it would take too long to go through them all'

We all stared as a woman of about thirty stepped out from the darkness. Her eyes were as black as the sky, her skin tanned. Dark hair and a black flowing dress. Her voice sounded normal but it sent shivers down my spine.

'And who the hell might you be?' Asked Dean, standing up and staring at her defiantly.

'Oh I can be anything you want me to be, _Dean_. _Every fantasy you've ever had all in one..._I could even take the form of someone else, if you know what I mean' she said softly walking toward us.

'_You touch her and you're dust'_ Dean growled, stepping in front of me. I had no idea what they were talking about...

'Hmm. Cute.' she answered, sweeping her gaze over us. 'I know all about you, Dean. And your brother, and Mr Singer...and of course you're sad little crush on _her'_ she looked pointedly at me and I stared back in bewilderment.

'Oh don't be so naive, Abbi. Don't you know how much Dean _loves_ you?How much he _thinks _about you? How much he _worries _about you?Pathetic, wouldn't you say?Of course-' she continued, turning to face us '-he knows that someone like _him_ could never deserve the love of someone like _you._ And still he follows you around like a sad little puppy dog, just waiting to be your knight in shining armour' she sneered at Dean, who had his back to me and lowered his head.

I wanted to kill her. Right now.

'Oh, sit down' she told me, as the thought crossed my mind. 'How strange. You want to kill me for bad mouthing Dean...but of course we all know that you're just as needy and in love with him as he is with you!' She clapped her hands in mock glee. 'What a shame...and you've been waiting all this time to tell him! But you didn't because you're weak. _Just like you're brother.'_

I sprang up from the headstone, pulling my dagger from my belt but Dean held me back gently. She smiled cruelly.

'Dear Jason. What a guy. He was hot, I'l give you that. All smouldering dark looks...and he loved you _so much_. Even gave up his life to protect you . That's why he's dead, isnt it? Because of you?' She looked at me quizzically.

'_I'm going to send you back to what ever pit you crawled out of' _ I hissed. She laughed derisively.

'I thought as much' she said amusedly. Suddenly she raised her hand Bobby went flying across the headstone where he lay still on the ground.

At once we all rushed forward. None of us had ever dealt with anything like this before, and it was carnage. It was like no matter what we did we couldn't get her.

She screamed a high pitched scream that ripped through my ears as Dean swung at her with his knife, before shooting at her. The shot hit her in the arm and she looked up, her eyes blazing with fury. She screamed and pointed at me. I tried to move but was rooted to the spot.

Suddenly Dean threw himself in front of me, pushing me to the ground. A blast of something hit him and he lay still. In panic I grabbed his colt and shot her in the forehead. Another ripping scream and she dissolved in a fury of black smoke. I threw the gun away and dropped to Dean's side.

'Dean?Dean!Wake up!' I lifted his head onto my lap but he stayed still. I felt for a pulse. Nothing. Fear crept over me like cold water.

'_Dean...' _I whispered '_It's me...I love you.You have to wake up'_

Sam appeared and began checking his breath and pulse.

After a minute he looked up at me, his face white and his voice hoarse.

'He's...gone' he whispered, as though he didnt believe his own voice.

'No' I whispered. 'No.Dean!Dean!' I screamed his name over and over and crouched over him, holding him in my arms as I cried.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam hadn't spoken in hours.

Once we got back to the house, he and Bobby had laid Dean's body out on Bobby's bed. I couldn't look at him. He was cold and silent. Gone.

I felt like I had been crouched in the corner of the porch for weeks. I was hugging my knees to my chest and cold tears stained my face. My body shook and the sobs ripped through me like blades.

He was gone. And I had never told him I loved him.

I got up and walked into the bedroom, my legs screaming in agony. Sam was sitting beside the bed, unmoving. Bobby was sitting at the desk, his head in his hands.

I walked over to the bed and sat. I put my hand gently on Dean's face, feeling the chill of his skin under my fingers.

'_This wasn't supposed to happen' _I whispered, feeling as though my heart had split in two.

Sam looked up.

'You really did love him, didn't you?'

His voice was steady but serious. I nodded without looking up.

'So much...' I whispered, not even bothering to wipe the tears away.

Sam walked over and pulled me into a tight hug. I could feel his tears on my skin.

I stepped back and looked him in the eyes.

'Now I know...' I whispered softly, looking back at Dean.

'What?' asked Sam, his voice shaking 'Know what? Abbi, he's gone...' his voice cracked. I turned back to him.

'_Now I know what I have to do'._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Come on, Ange...please pick up..._

I listened to the ring tone and prayed she would answer.

'Hello?'

I sighed in relief.

'Ange, it's me'

She let out a breath 'Sweetie, thank god. I was getting worried. You really need to call more regularly'

'Ange, I need you to do something for me and there's not much time' I choked back the sobs that were threatening to overwhelm me again.

Angela's voice was instantly serious. 'Abbi, what happened?'

'It's Dean' I sobbed 'He's gone...a demon...'

'Oh my god, sweetie I'm so sorry...oh my god...'

'Ange, please listen to me. I need you to bring it to me'

'What?' she asked hesitantly.

I swallowed

'The Box'

There was a pause. 'No. Abbi, you made me promise I wouldn't let you use it. I won't do it'

'_Ange, please.'_ my voice was desperate.

'It's the only way'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

'What do you mean you can bring him back?'

Bobby's voice was quiet. I lifted my face from my hands.

'I meant just what I said. I can do it.'

'How?' Sam was standing in front of me. 'What are you going to do?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly I told him about the box.

I had come across it in my brother's attic when we were packing for New York. It looked incredibly old, and my interest was aroused. I ran my hands over its rough dark surface and suddenly, against all my better instincts, undid the heavy clasps. Just as I had put my hand on the lid to lift it, Jas had come into the room and grabbed it out of my hands.

'Jesus Christ, Abbi! What's wrong with you? You have no idea what this is!'

I was shocked. Jas never got mad with me.

'I'm sorry...I was interested...it looks old'

He placed it cautiously on a desk. 'It is. And it's the most dangerous thing you'll ever see'

'What is it?'

He sighed. 'It was our Great Grandmother's. It's cursed. The objects in it...' he paused and muttered something to himself.

'What's in it?'

He sat down on the floor beside me.

'A book. And a dagger.'

I snorted. 'Yeah, Jas. That's terrifying. Wow. A dagger. I might cut myself' I joked. But his face was serious.

'It's a book of cantations. The blade...it was created by pure black magick, in a time that we could never even imagine.'

'What does it do?'

'The blade is pure cursed Egyptian gold. It has power to cut through the veil that separates our world from Theirs'

My mouth opened in shock. 'The Demon's Realm? Like…Hell?' I asked, in disbelief. Even I, in all my study of the Arts, White and Black, had never heard of such a thing. Jas nodded.

'Exactly. It can only be used by one of incredible power. One that needs to retrieve a soul...of someone who has been taken to the Demon's Realm.'

I felt the back of my neck prickle. He was right. This was the most dangerous thing I'd ever even heard of.

'What would happen to the person that uses it?' I asked softly, looking up at him.

He shrugged. 'I'm not sure...most likely their soul would be ripped from them...I don't know that anyone's ever used it'.

We were silent for a couple of minutes, staring at the box. Eventually I spoke.

'So...do we destroy it?'

Jason's dark eyes closed for a second, as though he were in pain.

'No' he whispered '...we can't'.

'Why not?' I asked incredulously 'It's lethal! We can't risk someone getting their hands on it!'

He looked at me seriously and he spoke so quietly that I could only just hear him.

'_Because it's yours. She left it to you_'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17

'No.'

'Sam, it's the only option left...'

'_No!'_

I started. I'd never seen him like this. While I had told them about the Box, they had sat there in pure disbelief. Bobby's expression had darkened, but he had stayed silent.

Sam walked over to the bed, staring at Dean's body.

'Dean would never forgive me if anything happened to you' he said quietly. He turned back to me.

'Abbi...Dean loved you. More than you know. More than you'll ever know. He wouldn't want you to do this...I can't let you do this. I promised him I would take care of you if anything ever happened to him'

Again, I felt tears trickle down my face.

'Sam...I'm scared. I'm not going to tell you that this doesn't terrify me. It does. I promised myself I would _never _use it...but I don't think I can do this without him...and you feel the same. I know you do.'

Sam turned to look at me. He was terrified too. Terrified of his loss, terrified of what I wanted to do.

'Sam…I have to do this. I have to get him back.'

He nodded slowly and got up. The next thing I knew he was hugging me tightly.

'_I just want you both back'_ he said softly.

True to her word Angela turned up a couple of hours later. When I heard the knock on the door I flew up and opened it. She was standing on the porch with a suitcase beside her. She looked terrified. I hugged her tightly.

'Sweetie, I'm so sorry...' she whispered. I stepped back and she walked in behind me. She looked tired. Her normally bright blue eyes were dark with concern and her blonde hair was tied back in a simple pony tail. Sam came out of the other room.

'Angela' he said trying to smile 'Hey. I've heard a lot about you'

'I'm so sorry about your brother' she said quietly. He gave her a small smile. For a second I couldn't help wondering what might have happened if the four of us had met in another life…

They both turned to look at me.

'It's…in the case' Angela said quietly. I nodded and walked over to the couch where the case lay. Sam lifted it onto the table. I gave him a faint smile and opened it slowly.

Anyone else who had opened the case wouldn't think there was anything strange about it. Just Angela's clothes…but I knew what was underneath. I could feel its power.

I moved aside a pair of jeans and there it was. Gently I lifted it from the case and set it on the table. I breathed in deeply. I was terrified. I turned back to Angela.

'Were you able to get the other stuff?'

She nodded and pulled a paper bag from her purse. I took it from her and inspected its contents. Eighteen black candles, my Egyptian sand, and a jar of black soot.

'Ok. Guys, we need…' I paused. I started to cry. I was scared. If this didn't work…not that I would die, that I'd never see Dean again. Angela rushed to my side. I shook my head and brushed away my tears roughly.

'It's ok. I'm ok. We need to go back to where it happened. And we need to bring Dean.'


	18. Chapter 18

Half an hour later we were there. We parked the Impala outside the cemetery. Sam and Bobby lifted Dean's lifeless body from the back seat. I felt fear gnawing at my insides as I walked into the centre of the grounds holding my hands out to judge where to perform the ritual. After a minute or so I turned back.

'I need to set up in the East corner….it has the most power… Dean…he has to be in front of me.'

I kept muttering protection chants as I set up the candles in a circle around me. I sprinkled the sand around the centre. I used the soot to create protection symbols on the ground. Eventually I sat cross legged in the middle.

'Sam…can you pass it to me?'

He nodded and handed it to me. He took my hand and squeezed it.

'Be careful' he whispered. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

I set it in front of me.

Something whooshed past me when I opened it and I grasped my protection amulet. I tried to steady my breathing. Sam, Bobby and Ange were sitting across from me, watching. I lifted the items from the box. The small book was a lot heavier than it looked. I held it gently in one hand as I pulled the dagger from its dark casing. It was bright gold, its metal untarnished by the centuries. It was small, intricately designed with red stones set into its handle.

My voice shook as I spoke. I looked up at my friends.

'Guys…when I do this…you can't touch me. No matter what I say or do…it won't be me. My body will be possessed by a spirit. It's like a test. Even if I beg you to help me…don't. I can only do this once and if it's not finished…Dean's gone forever.'

Ange started to cry. Sam put his arm around her comfortingly, his face pale. He nodded.

'Ok…' I breathed out to steady my nerves and opened the book, whispering the words.

'_O you, the great God whose name is unknown…Re-Atum comes t you. May we cross the Veil united in the dark. May we rise in the Underworld, the place where you shine and have power above all'_


	19. Chapter 19

_'One day you will rip the barrier that separates the Living from the Dead'_

The fortune teller's words resounded in my ears as my vision blurred and a strong wind howled around me...

Suddenly I began to have flashbacks of my life...I saw myself when I was younger, playing in our old garden with Dad...me at college when I was eighteen...me at work in New York...Jas...Angela...Sam...John...Bobby...Dean, smiling as we raced down an empty high way in the Impala to the sound of his music...

Pain like I had never felt before ripped through my body and I could hear a voice that sounded like mine begging Sam and Ange to help me. I summoned more power in an effort to quieten the voice...I could see Ange crying hysterically as Sam and Bobby stood white-faced. In an attempt to re-focus, I thought of Dean's lifeless body on the damp grass...Feeling like my body was engulfed in flames I lifted the dagger and chanted steadily, concentrating...

A deafening crack ripped through the sky. At once I was thrown to the side. Opening my eyes as much as I could, I looked over to where Dean lay...I almost cried with happiness when I saw him sit up and look around in confusion. Sam ran towards him, amd he turned around. His eyes met mine and he skidded to my side.

'_You're alive'_ I whispered weakly, trying to muster up a smile. He nodded blankly, pulling me into his arms.

'Don't speak' he said softly 'Just rest...'

I gasped and knew something was wrong.

'Dean, I can't...'

'Abbi, look at me!' He held my head up, looking into my eyes. 'You're not going anywhere, I won't let you!_ I love you!'_

'_I love you too' _I whispered before darkness swirled over my vision.


	20. Chapter 20

I gasped again as I woke up. I started when I looked around me.

'_Am I...dead?'_ I asked myself fearfullly...

I looked around. I was sitting down in a cheerfully coloured room. Alone.

'Dean?' I called 'Sam? Where are you guys?'

'You can see them in a few minutes, if you want'

I whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice and stopped breathing when I saw my big brother standing behind me, his crooked smile beaming at me.

'_Jas?...oh my God...' _ Tears flowed freely down my cheeks and I jumped up, throwing myself into his arms. He held me tightly, kissing the top of my head.

'So how you been, little sis?' he asked with a tender smile. I opened and closed my mouth, trying to find words.

'You're here...' I whispered in disbelief, touching his arms which turned out to be solid.

'Does this mean I'm dead?' I asked finally, looking up at him.

'Not if you don't want to be' he answered, smiling.

He sat on the sofa and gestured for me to sit beside him. I sat shakily.

'What do you mean?' I asked 'I think I just died...but Dean's alive...'

'He is' said Jas '-thanks to you. That was an incredibly brave thing you did back there, scrificing yourself for him. He must be one hell of a guy'

'He is' I said softly, tears welling in my eyes.

'You love him?'

I nodded mutely. Jas hugged me again. 'I'm glad. He sure loves you. Guess I won't have to haunt him'

'That's not funny, you tool!' I protested, swatting him. I was half between laughing and tears.

'Dude, you have to be nice to me. I'm _dead.'_ he answered with a grin.

A sob escaped my throat.

'Does that mean I get to stay here with you?' I asked looking up at him. He smiled.

'If you really want to. Or you can go back to the guy who is currently refusing to let go of what he believes to be your dead body. The body of the only girl he's ever loved'.

I sobbed again and looked up at him helplessly

'Jas, what am I supposed to do? I don't want to leave you...I've missed you so much...but I love Dean...'

He nodded and brushed my hair back out of my eyes.

'You wanna know what I think you should do? he asked. I nodded.

'I think you should go back'

'But what about you?'

'Sweetheart, I'll always be here. And when it really is your time I'll still be here. I'm not going anywhere'

'I can't leave you...

'Yes you can' he said firmly, his dark eyes looking into mine. 'And you should. You have a long life to live. At least think about Dean - if you don't go back he'll never be the same. He'll be broken'

I nodded slowly.

'_OK'_ I whispered. Jas smiled and hugged me once more.

'I love you so much' he whispered.

'I love you too, Jas. You better not go anywhere'

'Love you, sis. See you later.'

His voice faded and I felt a thud as though I had fallen to the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

I gasped hoarsely as I awoken. My vision was too blurred for me to see where I was but eventually I was able to open my eyes.

I looked around in shock. I was in my old bedroom. In New York. In the apartment I had shared with Jas that I couldn't bring myself to sell or live in.

Until now. I looked around and caught sight of a picture of Jas and I in his bar downtown. We were smiling, holding cocktails. Happy.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I realised that I really had seen him, it wasn't just a dream.

Something was clutched in my hand. I looked down. It was Jas's silver protection amulet that I had got him in the middle east on my travels. I smiled through my tears and held it tightly.

Suddenly the door opened and Angela stepped in. Her face lit up when she realised that I was awake.

''You're OK' she breathed, rushing forward to hug me.

'Are you feeling alright?' she asked. I nodded, smiling.

'What happened?' I asked. She looked at me in confusion.

'I don't know...I mean, after you performed the ritual you were conscious for a second and then you passed out...you were dead...and then you breathed again.'

I nodded slowly. 'Where's Dean?Is he OK? And Sam? Why are we in New York?'

She smiled gently. 'They're _fine. _ You've been unconscious for three days, so we decided to bring you here. I forced them to go for a walk. Dean's been crazy with worry. He's been wanting to bring you to a hospital, but under the circumstances...'

I laughed. 'Yeah. Try explaining this to them'

Angela laughed in relief. 'I'm so happy you're OK' she whispered.

'I just really want a shower' I answered 'I feel disgusting'

She nodded and got up. 'Sure. I'll leave you to it. Shout if you need me?'

I nodded and she headed for the door, and turned back.

'Hey' she said '- when the guys get back, do you mind if Sam and I go out to grab some dinner?'

I laughed 'No!Not at all! How are you guys getting on?'

She smiled shyly. 'He's great. And so is Dean. He really cares about you'

'I'm happy for you, Ange'

'Love you, hon'

'You too'.


	22. Chapter 22

The shower was amazing. When I had dried my hair, put some make up on and dressed in a pair of jeans and a soft cream cashmere top, I felt great. I wandered out of my room and down the hall towards the sitting room, looking at all the pictures of Jas and me on the walls.

Ange was sitting on the couch watching some chick flick.

'Hey, sista' she said with a smile. I opened my mouth to speak but just then the front door

opened and Sam and Dean appeared. When they saw me both stepped forward, pulling me into their arms.

'I'm so relieved you're Ok' said Sam with a smile, looking me up and down. Dean caught me up in his arms again and held me close to him, kissing my cheek. I smiled at him, wondering if he remembered what he had said before I 'died' in the cemetary.

I glanced over to see Sam and Angela talking, both staring at me.

'Guys, stop staring at me like I'm a ghost' I groaned 'I'm absolutely fine. Thought you guys were going to dinner?'

'No, we're gonna stay here...'

I held my hands out in frustration. 'Guys, _go._ _Please._ I am not an invalid.'

They nodded and grabbed coats, both hugging me before they left.

And then it was just us.

'You're definitely OK?' he asked, his brow furrowed with worry 'No dizziness? Blackspots?'

I giggled. 'No, doctor. I'm good. You?'

He nodded slowly.

'Abbi, I don't know what to say...you risked your own life...'

I shook my head. 'Don't say anything. What are friends for, right?' I answered, a pang at the word 'friends'.

He nodded slowly not taking his eyes off me. A couple of seconds passed in silence before I walked over to the window, looking out over the brightly lit Manhatten skyline.

'I saw Jas'

'_What?_Your brother Jas?'

I nodded, turning around.

Dean breathed out heavily, sitting down. 'You're sure? I mean...it wasn't just a...dream?'

I shook my head with a smile and sat beside beside him on the couch, pulling the amulet from beneath my top where it hung around my neck, a match to mine.

Dean looked at in shock, raising his eyes to mine.

'He gave that to you?'

I nodded.

'Wow...did you get to speak to him?'

'Yeah...sorry' I smiled as tears came to my eyes. I stared down at the amulet before removing it from my neck and holding it out towards Dean

He looked at me in surprise.

'I want you to have it' I said softly. He shook his head 'No, I can't...its your brothers...'

'Dean, I want you to have it. And so would he. You don't have to wear it, just...have it. Please.'

He looked into my eyes for a second and then gently took the amulet from me, putting it around his neck where it hung along with the one that Sam had given him when they were young.

'_Thankyou'_ he said softly, his voice husky. He looked and put his hand gently on my cheek. I looked away, but he brought his other hand to the other side of my face, so that I had to look at him.

'I- ' he began to say something but suddedly the front door slammed open.


	23. Chapter 23

We both looked up, to see John burst through the door. He was breathing heavily, his face white.

'Oh my God...you're both alive' he gasped, closing his eyes in relief.

'Dad! What are you doing here?'

'John...what happened?'

He fell down into a chair and looked at me incredulously.

'Bobby tells me you both died yesterday!Thats what happened!'

Silence.

'_Awkward...'_ muttered Dean, looking at the opposite wall. I pushed him gently.

'John, we're fine.Nothing we couldn't deal with.'

He stared at me. 'You used the Box.' he said simply. I nodded slowly. John was another person I had promised never to use it.

I expected him to yell at me like he always did when I did stupid stuff but instead he stood up and dragged me into a bear hug, kissing the top of my head.

'_You saved one of my boys'_ he whispered, his voice full of emotion.

'You saved me' I answered, smiling.

'I'm getting way too old for this crap' he muttered sitting down again.


	24. Chapter 24

'Oh my _god!' _I groaned. 'I totally told you not to tell anyone that!'

I hung my head in shame as John regaled the dinner table with tales of all the stupid stuff I had done on my first few hunts with him and Jas.

'You remember that one time in the Bronx when- '

'Don't you dare!' I shouted. 'Please, I'm so embaressed...'

Everyone at the table was in stitches, especially Dean and Sam.

'You're an idiot' laughed Dean, wiping a hand across his face as he howled with laughter.

'Shut up! All of you! How could I have known, coz someone over there-' I looked pointedly at John, who burst into fresh laughter '-didn't freakin' tell me that table salt was no good!'

More laughter. God. This was embaressing.

'I'm sorry sweetheart' said John, wiping his eyes and trying not to laugh 'But Jas and I really got some mileage out of that one!'

'Oh, fuck off' I muttered, laughing in spite of myself.

It was later that night and we were all seated at the table eating take-out. Sam and Angela were sitting across from Dean and I and I swear to God they were playing footsie, or doing _something _under the table. Seemingly they had hit it off.

Ange and I got up to dump the food cartons and the boys headed into the sitting room where they sat arguing about the 'game'.

'So...' I said casually, wiping the surfaces 'you and Sam. You guys make a cute couple'

Angela blushed.'He's...I don't know...he's just something.I mean other than the fact that I'm gonna have to tell my mother that he's a stockbroker, he's...perfect'.

I smiled. 'That's great, Ange. I'm really happy for you guys'

'What about you and Dean?'

I shrugged 'What about us?' I asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

'I heard what he said. So did Sam. And Bobby.'

'And what would that be, my imaginative friend?' I asked, not looking at her.

'I love you? Hello, he said it...so what now?'

I turned to face her and sighed. 'Ange, he thought I was dead. I mean, there's not too many things you can say to a person in that situation'

'Uh- yeah there is...like 'Goodbye, nice knowin' ya'. Or 'See you on The Other Side'. 'Au revoir'. 'Dasvidanya' -'

'Dean dosen't speak French. Or Russian. And I'm not quite sure what his view on 'The Other Side' is, either. Skeptical, I'd say.'

'You're doing it again'

'Doing what?' I asked incredulously, looking at her.

'Abbi...' she hopped up on the counter and sat swinging her legs. 'You've been let down a lot. I know that. And Jake wasn't the first one that did it, either. All I'm saying is that when you meet that one person...and you know they're The One, if you will, you gotta grab them before its too late. And I think that for you Deans the One. He's ridiculously in love with you, any fool can see that. I mean you should've seen him when he thought you were dead...' a shadow passed over her eyes as she remembered 'and when we brought you back here - until an hour before you woke up, he would'nt leave your bedside. Until Sam and I forced him. He's crazy about you. And you are about him.'

I nodded. 'That obvious, is it?' I asked softly.

She nodded 'But not to him. I mean, he's a guy. I know he's a super cool demon hunter or whatever, but he's still a guy. And guys are kinda stupid'

'I'll say' I muttered, laughing and following her into the sitting room.


	25. Chapter 25

I couldn't sleep that night.

I sighed as I turned over yet again, hearing the distant wailing of sirens. I smiled as I remembered hearing Sam sneak from the spare room into Angela's room.

I growled in frustration and hauled my self out of bed. It was a cool night but even though I was

only wearing baggy blue pj bottoms and a small vest,I was warm.

I left my room and crept down the hall towards the living room where I stepped out on to the balcony, running my fingers through my long tousled hair as I leant on the railings.

'Hey'

I turned around at the sound of Deans voice. He was standing in the doorway in a pair of jeans and a light grey t-shirt. Jas's amulet still hung around his neck.

'Couldn't sleep' I said with a smile.

'Me neither. And Dad's snoring is friggin' terrible. The man sounds like a freight train'

I giggled and gestured for him to come out. He leant on the railings beside me and I took in his scent and the way his muscular arms touched mine ever so slightly, sending shivers up my spine.

'You OK?' he asked after a few minutes silence.

'Yeah...just...I guess I'm just glad that everyone's alive' I laughed 'God,our lives are so wierd'

'Tell me about it. At least we'll have something to tell our shrinks someday when we're old and crazy'

He laughed and looked at me with those blue green eyes that made me feel weak.

We stood in a comfortable silence for a while when he spoke.

'I meant what I said, you know. I mean...I figured maybe you hadn't heard me, but I'm pretty sure you did. I just...you haven't mentioned it so I thought...I don't know what I thought...'

I looked at him in shock, trying to find the words.

He continued, his voice quieter. 'If I...embaressed you, or made you feel...wierd...I'm sorry. I guess I thought I wouldn't get another chance to tell you. And I wanted you to know. But if you don't...I mean, you can tell me...I won't say it again...I just...I love you. For a long time now and I didn't know how to tell you until I thought it was too late' his voice was husky.

Still I stared at him.

'_Dean...'_

He turned to look at me, his eyes bright in the reflected city lights.

'I love you too'

Finally. I had said it. And he was conscious this time.

'You...you do?' he sounded shocked, as if it was the last thing he had expected me to say.

'Of course I do...Also for a long time...'

He stared at me incredulously for a second and then slid his hands around my waist, pulling me too him.

'You're so beautiful' he murmered. I looked away, embaressed, but he moved his head and pressed his lips to mine, gently at first and then with more force.

I was frozen for a second but then kissed him back passionately, winding my arms around his neck and touching the back of his neck gently. I felt like I was on fire when he touched me. I had never experianced anything like it before.

When we broke apart he kissed me again softly, tugging gently on a strand of my hair.

'Wow...' he muttered, an irresistable grin crossing his face.

I laughed, pulling my self into his chest. I shivered. It was getting cold.

'You want to go inside?' he asked softly, trailing his fingers across my back.

'Definitely' I answered, tugging him by the hand back inside and toward my bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

In the bedroom he closed the door behind us and pinned me to it, kissing my neck and running his hands over my stomach and up under the small vest I was wearing. I moaned softly, my legs almost going from under me.

'_I love you so much'_ he whispered, as we moved toward the bed.I sat and he pushed me gently back onto the pillows, pulling my vest over my head. His breathing was ragged as he began to move his mouth over my bare skin and I was over taken by pure desire.

I reached down to lift his t-shirt and pushed it over his head, exposing his muscled torso that I proceeded

to run my fingers over. Within minutes our clothes were discared on the floor and we

were unable to keep our hands off each other. I wanted him so badly I could hardly breathe.

I pulled him closer to me and stifled my moans on his shoulder, feeling dizzy from wanting him so badly. He made a deep growling sound as I kissed along his chest and neck and pulled me down on to the sheets...

Afterwards I lay curled up beside him, his arms around me.

'That was...amazing' I murmered thoughtfully.

'I could get used to three of those every day for the rest of life' he answered, seriously.

'Wanna do it again?' I asked with a smile, looking up at him.

'Did you really need to ask?' he answered, grinning and pulling me back on top of him.


	27. Chapter 27

'You're good for him, you know'

I looked up at John who was standing beside me on the balcony of the apartment. It had been a couple of weeks since Dean and I had been honest with each other in the same spot and admitted our feelings. John, along with Sam and Ange, had been delighted when he had found out that we were more than friends,

I smiled. 'I'd like to think so' I answered, staring out at the city lights. He nodded slowly.

'I always hoped he would find someone to love him for who he is, which is difficult taking his job into

account...but you...' he turned to look at me with a tender smile on his face 'You're perfect. And you really love him'

'I really do' I said softly, looking back at him. 'Even when he's a jackass'

John laughed. 'That's a trait common to us Winchesters, but I mean, come on...you and Dean have got to be two of the stubbornest people I've ever met...A Hunter and a White Witch...that's a good combination'

'Not that anyone would ever believe it'

'True'

We lapsed into a comfortable silence when he spoke again.

'You parents would be proud of you. And I know Jas is.'

I nodded 'I guess...I don't remember much about my parents. Mom died when I was four and Dad when I was thirteen. I mean I remember Dad a bit, but not Mom...Jas always said I looked just like her..and that she was crazy about Dad and us'

'I love you like a daughter, you know that? To me, you're the only daughter I ever had.' John was looking at me fondly. I smiled, tears threatening.

'I know' I answered simply 'And you've always been like a Dad to me'

Later that night I turned onto my side to look at Dean who was lying with his eyes closed beside me. I smiled as I watched him. I had never seen him as relaxed as he had been in the last few weeks. He cracked an eye open lazily.

'Hey, baby' he said with a sleepy grin.

'Hey yourself' I answered, pulling closer to him. He leaned over and kissed me softly, pushing a strand of hair from my cheek. I giggled as he kissed my neck but it turned to a gasp and my breath grew ragged as he moved lower, pullling me under him...

A couple of hours later after what was turning out to be the best sex of my entire life, Dean had fallen asleep and I was lying beside him, my eyes fluttering closed. I drifted into a light sleep.

I didn't know what time it was when I awoke or what exactly woke me. I lay in the dark, listening to Dean's breathing. I sighed tiredly and closed my eyes, trying to sleep when I heard it. My eyes flew open and my breath stilled. Cold crept up my spine as the choking noise started again. Immediately I turned to Dean, but he was sleeping peacefully.I looked to the bottom of the bed.

Nothing.

I closed my eyes tightly, putting it down to my imagination.

The noise that again reached my ears sounded like someone desperately trying to breathe. Slowly I sat up and looked around the room again. Through the darkness I couldn't see anything. I turned my head slowly to my side of the bed and a stifled scream escaped my throat.

The girl that was standing within a metre of my face was pale, her face hidden by long blonde hair. She looked about sixteen or seventeen.Her shoulders heaved as she choked into her hands. My blood ran cold when I saw blood dripping through her fingers. I was frozen, unable to move or speak.

Suddenly the girl's head lifted slowly. I gasped as I saw her eyes, black rimmed and blood-shot, staring at me from a white deathly pale face.

'_W-who are you?'_ I whispered, my voice unsteady.

She stared at me, choking again as blood dripped from her open mouth. I watched transfixed as a drop splattered onto the cream sheet on the bed. And then she spoke ina voice that made the small hairs on the back of my neck and arms stand up.

'_She's coming'_

I looked at her in shock, and without thinking reached out my hand to touch her translucent skin. It was as cold as ice and I withdrew my hand in shock.

When I looked up again she was gone.

**To be continued...**

**Author's note:** Hi guys hoped you liked this fic, I would especially like to thank Winchesters Gurl, EmSyd, Potzy375,Just Like Peyton, RavenDiesel1 and anyone who else who reviewed for their great feedback!Thanks guys,love ya for it. Anyway I'm starting a follow up to The New Girl that's gonna be called Secrets from the Past so anyone who liked this story please keep reading and reviewing!Hope you enjoyed this one!xxx:)


End file.
